Use of data-encoded tags to store and make available information about a related item has become increasingly common. Tags utilize different types of communication and encoding standards, such as radio frequency identification (RFID), near-field communication (NFC), two-dimensional (2D) bar code, or quick response (QR) code, among others. Portable wireless devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are able to read the tags and collect the information stored on the tags. As an example, for NFC tags, the NFC forum has defined the NFC Data Exchange Format (NDEF) to standardize the storage of data on an NFC tag.
The typical use of such tags is to encode a static data item on the tag that acts as a pointer or an instruction to a wireless device that reads the tag. For example, the data item can instruct the device to visit a web site, receive content, or make a phone call to a particular number. Typically, tag management systems associate tag data to static content related to physical locations or points of interest (e.g., the location where the tag is affixed) or static pointers to variable content, such as news and data web sites or public transportation schedules.
As mobile technology becomes more sophisticated, there is a need for more advanced use and management of tags. Demanding applications and complex use cases such as integration with social networks, location-based marketing and enterprise applications require logic process and workflow handling beyond simply reading static data encoded onto tags.
Therefore, systems and methods are required to provide a dynamic connection to a workflow-based content delivery and fulfillment system that integrates tags, wireless device software, and network server with content management, workflow capabilities and integration with third party content or service fulfillment.